frostblades712fandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Welcome to the FrostBlades Welcome newcomer to Frost blades! This guide will get you up on your feet by teaching you the basics about Frost blades. Firstly,You'll need the client; you can download it from http://fb639s.smfnew.com/ click "Download" on the right-hand navigation bar, if you need anyhelp setting up the client, there is a "Help" link on the Navigation bar. Next you'll need an account. To do this just login with any username, and any password. Remember though, your account has to fit the Username & Password laws; Username Laws: *Usernames must be between 3 and 12 characters long. *Usernames may only contain alphanumeric characters, the space, and hyphens (-). Any other characters are replaced with a space. *Usernames cannot start with or end with a space, but can have any number of spaces between. *Usernames cannot contain one of several phrases including "Java", "Mod", "Owner", etc. *Usernames cannot contain anything offensive such as inappropriate words or curse words. *A finite amount of usernames can be created per IP before the action is throttled. Password Laws: *Passwords must be between 3 and 20 characters long. *Passwords may only contain alphanumeric characters, & the space,. Any other characters are replaced with a space. *Usernames cannot start with or end with a space, but can have any number of spaces between. If we findout that you've used an innapropriate name then your character will be deleted without warning. Once you've got a username and a password, you're free to start. You start at home with no Tutorials, home is Edgeville and incase you wish to return use the Home teleport in the Skills tab. Please visit and register on our forums too - http://fb639.smfnew.com, helps if you wish to recover a forgotten or lost password. Skilling Skilling in Frost blades is just like Runescape, We're currently working on the final four skills yet to be added, but theres 20 Different skills one can train on Frost blades. I'd recommend that you start with the Crafting skill, it is by far one of the fastest and most profitable skill in the game. Use teleports in your magic book or using Fairy Rings to take you to the skill's specific areas. To start skilling you can buy basic items at home or off other players. As you advance in levels, check your skill tab for more information on what to do. If you need any extra help visit our forums. Remember, You can buy teleportation tabs from Aubury at the Edgeville furnace. Skilling Skilling in Frost blades is just like Runescape, We're currently working on the final four skills yet to be added, but theres 20 Different skills one can train on Frost blades. I'd recommend that you start with the Crafting skill, it is by far one of the fastest and most profitable skill in the game. Use teleports in your magic book or using Fairy Rings to take you to the skill's specific areas. To start skilling you can buy basic items at home or off other players. As you advance in levels, check your skill tab for more information on what to do. If you need any extra help visit our forums. Combat Training Combat on Frost blades is as realistic as it gets. You can train on monsters through out the whole world. Using the Fairy Ring system you can get to the Stronghold Of Security Dungeon or Slayer Tower or other places to train combat. The world is yours to explore! Great places to train are the Stronghold Of Security, Dungeon Training Area, Slayer Tower, using the (::)train command, and many more places!. This server has many monsters and when they are killed they have great drops.